Breaking the Ice A Logan Henderson Love Story
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Alexa Davis is just a normal 21 year old girl. On a cold snowy day, she decides to go ice skating on the frozen pond in the park by her house. While skating she hits a patch of thin ice and falls through and plunges into the freezing cold water. Will someone save her? And will he fall head over heels for her afterwards? Sorry, bad summary, much better that it sounds! Promise! :)
1. Ice Skating

**I've had writers block for this for like EVER!** **Well, here it is! Enjoy the first chapter of Breaking the Ice!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

I smiled grabbing my ice skates and walked outside breathing in the chilly, December air. I was headed to the frozen lake at the park to ice skate and clear my mind a little.

I got into my car and started to drive to the park, listening to some music on my iPod, occasionally singing along.

When I finally got to the park and parked my car. The parking lot was pretty much empty aside from a black truck parked a few spaces away from my car.

I unplugged my iPod from the car, made sure I had my Skullcandy ear buds, grabbed my ice skates and started to walk towards a bench by the lake. I sat down and laced up my skates before putting my ear buds in and turning my iPod onto shuffle. I carefully stepped onto the ice and started to skate around once I gained my balance. I smiled skating along the ice, occasionally jumping up and doing some tricks in the air, landing back on the ice with perfect balance and grace. Soon I started to sing along with the music playing on my iPod since there was nobody at the park to actually hear me anyways. I enjoyed this feeling, being alone, happy, care free,forgetting all my worries and stress, losing myself in the music and skating, feeling free.

I jumped up and spun around in the air, but when I came back down, I didn't land as gracefully as I had hoped, I screamed right before the ice broke and I fell through, into the dark, cold water.

All I could feel was the numbing cold of the water. I tried frantically to swim back up to the surface, but my skates were too heavy, they were weighing me down. I tried to kick them off but they wouldn't budge. Everything around me got darker as I slowly sunk further and further away from oxygen, into the cold, numbing water. I thought I felt something grab me, but it was to late to be sure, everything around me went dark...

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I had driven my truck to the park to walk around for a little bit. It was nice and quiet outside, the park was empty. I smiled to myself and walked around the park. I was walking past the lake when I heard someone singing something. The song sounded familiar.

I looked over to see a girl ice skating on the frozen lake. She had long dark brown hair that ended just a few inches above her waist.

I sat on the bench by the lake and watched her do some tricks on her ice skates, jumping up and spinning in the air, and landing perfectly on balance, all while singing. I finally recognized the song as Titanium by David Guetta. I watched as she skated in figure eights and jumped into the air some more.

Her voice was stunningly beautiful.

_**"I'm Bulletproof, nothing to lose, I am Titanium."**_

She sang out, hitting that high note that most people miss while singing that song.

_**"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium."**_

She sang out jumping into the air again. I watched her in amazement as she twirled and spun in the air. But when she landed, she let out an ear piercing scream as she fell through the ice.

* * *

My eyes widened as I got up and ran towards the ice as fast as I could, careful not to fall through myself. I saw her sinking into the water, her eyes closed. She was close enough so that I could reach her without jumping in myself. I quickly took off my jacket and reached both my arms into the freezing cold water. She was almost out of my reach but I managed to grab her without falling in myself. I pulled her out of the water as quickly as I could. Once I got her out of the water I wrapped her in my jacket to help keep her warm, and carried her bridle style as I ran towards my truck.I opened the passenger door and put her inside and quickly ran over the the drivers side getting in myself and starting up the truck, making sure the heat was on full blast. I turned to her and prayed she was OK. No, I don't know her, but I still hoped she was OK! I sighed in relief once I heard her breathing heavily. I ran my hands up and down her arms quickly to help warm her up. I heard a moan and looked up to see her coming to.

"A-Are you ok?" I asked her with worry.

She started shivering violently and I started to run my hands up and down her arms to warm her up again.

"Shhhh. It's ok. You're ok now. Promise." I smiled a little, still worried about her.

She sniffled and shook a little more. I moved over into her seat and hugged her tight, trying to spread my warmth to leaned closer to me wrapping my jacket around her wet body tighter trying to keep warm.

Oh shit!

I let go of her and took my jacket off of her quickly, I looked around my truck frantically for a dry T-shirt or something for her. I saw on of my long sleeve flannel shirts that I had left in here the last time me and the guys played hockey. I quickly grabbed it and pulled the cold, soaking wet one that she was wearing off of her and quickly replaced it with my long sleeved flannel shirt and put the jacket on her again.

I had almost forgotten that the longer someone stays in wet clothes when it's this cold outside, or something like this happens, the higher the risk of getting hypothermia is. Lucky I remembered. She held my jacket close to herself and whimpered a little bit. I hugged her close once more and moved to the drivers side again. I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove home as fast as I could.

* * *

"I-I'm C-C-Cold." She whimpered out shivering as I pulled into the driveway.

"I know sweetheart, I know. You'll be warm soon. I promise."

I stopped the car and got out, running over to the passenger side. I picked her up bridle style again and held her close to me as I ran into my house.I laid her down gently on the couch in my living room and unlaced her ice skates, taking them off. Next I ran to the closet in the hallway that had all of the blankets, pillows, etc. to get her some of the fuzziest, warmest blankets I had. Once I had gotten the blankets I ran to where she was still laying on the couch, shivering, in the living room.

"Here, this should make you a little warmer." I said as I wrapped her up in the blankets.

I sat down across from her on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" I asked, hoping for a response.

She nodded her head meekly.

I smiled slightly and nodded getting up and walking into the kitchen. I walked over to where my water heater pot thing was and started to heat up the water to make some hot I was waiting for the water to heat up, I walked back into the living room where the girl was still laying on the couch shivering, but not as much as before. I walked over to my fireplace and started a small fire to help warm the room up a little.

I went over and sat down across from her again.

"You need to change out of your wet jeans. I have some sweat pants you can wear, ok?" I smiled only slightly to help reassure her.

She only nodded meekly again and I nodded getting up and walking through the hallway into my room. Going over to my dresser, I opened one of the drawers and dug through it until I found a pair of sweatpants with the strings so that she could adjust them to fit her better. I walked out back to the living room and handed the girl my sweatpants. She smiled slightly and I smiled back before walking to the kitchen and preparing the hot chocolate, putting some mini marshmallows and whipped cream in it, also giving her some time to change too. I finished making the hot chocolate a few minutes later but remained in the kitchen. After a few more minutes I figured she was finished changing.

"Are you finished changing?" I called out to her from the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah." She replied, her voice weak and raspy.

I grabbed both of the mugs and walked out seeing her wrapped up in the blankets and only shivering every so often, She had something in her hands that I realized were her jeans. I set down the mugs of hot chocolate as she held them out to me.

"I-I didn't know what to do with my jeans." she said weakly.

I smiled.

"It's fine. I'm just going to put them in the dryer ok? I'll be right back." I told her taking them from her.

She nodded gratefully and I walked away to the laundry room and put them into the dryer. I walked out of the laundry room and back to where the girl was. I handed her the mug of hot chocolate before sitting down on the coffee table across from her again and taking a sip of my own.

"W-Who are you?" She asked me with her still weak and raspy voice.

"My name is Logan Henderson." I smiled.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate thankfully.

"D-Did you save me?" she asked.

I nodded and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

She set her hot chocolate down next to her and leaned over to hug me.

"T-Thank you so much Logan."

I hugged her back.

"No problem." I chuckled as she let go and laid back down on the couch.

"But you should probably spend the night here ok? You need some rest. It's already about 8:00. I know it's a little weird staying in some strangers house, but it's best for you if you stay here and get some rest for now ok?"

She nodded.

"I'm Alexa by the way. Alexa Davis." She smiled slightly.

"Well Alexa, would you like to watch a movie?" I asked.

"S-Sure." She replied with a slight shiver.

"Still cold?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, just a little though. I'll be fine." She smiled slightly.

I nodded.

"Alright, but Alexa?"

"Hm?" She looked up at me while taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Just let me know if you need anything ok? Even if it's the middle of the night and I'm sleeping, I want you to wake me up and let me know ok?"

She nodded thankful at how nice he was.

"Ok, Thanks Logan."

I smiled and nodded.

"No problem." I smiled and took another sip of my hot chocolate looking at my movies.

"Is Elf ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I love that movie! It's one of my favorites." She smiled as I put it into the DVD player.

"Mine too." I said turning on the TV with the remote.

It was a flat screen mounted right above the fireplace. I sat down next to Alexa on the couch and started skipping through the commercials until I finally got to the main menu and pressed play starting the movie.

"L-Logan?"

I looked over to see her shivering more than she was before. I moved closer to her and she we re-positioned ourselves so that I had my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to me, and she had her head on my chest, now both of us under the blankets, me sharing my warmth.

"T-Thank you Logan."

I nodded and held her close to me feeling the need to protect her from everything.

* * *

when the movie was over I looked at Alexa and saw that she had fallen asleep. I slowly got up and picked her up, along with the blankets, bridle style, careful not to wake her, and brought her into my room. I pulled back the covers and laid her down in my bed, and tucked her in under the blankets she had already, and my comforter. I quietly closed the door and grabbed a pillow and blanket for myself from the closet in the hallway. I walked backinto the living room and laid back down on the couch getting ready to fall asleep myself. Once I finally got comfortable, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep with only one thing on my mind, _**Alexa.**_

* * *

**WOOHOO! First chapter of Breaking the Ice is FINALLY COMPLETE! It took me FOREVER to write and type this! So lots of reviews would be a great thing to wake up to considering it's now 1:35AM and I have to be getting up in like 5 hours. So It took about 6 or 7 hours to type this so I think that deserves some reviews.:) Love you all thank you for reading this! More to come very soon! The more reviews the quicker I update! ;)**


	2. Aftermath

**So I've literally been working all week on writing this and it took like forever! So I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing if you do! It means the world to me!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Logan woke up the next morning, squinting his eyes at the sunlight peeking through his curtains. He was about to get up and stretch but he realized Alexa was still fast asleep in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping face. She was smiling in her sleep, she looked so peaceful, so calm,_ so beautiful. _

Logan took this time to study her features for the first time, a few small freckles sprawled across her upper cheeks and nose, her thick dark lashes on her closed, sleeping eyes. Logan felt the need to keep this girl safe from anything or anyone that may hurt her. Her long, messy, tangled brown hair, her thin pinks lips, her cute little nose. He smiled looking at her sweet, innocent face. Logan reached over, careful not to wake Alexa, and checked the time on his phone, 11:03 AM, he checked his messages and saw a text from Kendall.

**To: Logan  
From: Kendall**

**Dude, you coming to work today? You're normally not ****this**** late!**

Oh Crap!  
Logan texted Kendall back.

**To: Kendall  
From: Logan**

**Sorry man. Something came up. Can't make it to work today.**

He set his phone down on his dresser again. Logan just laid there, with Alexa in his arms, and thought, about his job, about his fans, about his family, about _everything_, he just laid there, and thought. Alexa moved closer to him in her sleep, burying her face in his chest, moving closer to his warm and comfortable body. Logan smiled holding Alexa close, resting his chin on the top of her head. Logan closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, just in time to see Alexa's eyes fluttering open. Logan smiled seeing her sleepy blue-green eyes.

"Morning." Logan said sleepily.

Alexa's eyes widened with alert at the sound of his voice. Temporarily forgetting where she was. She sat up quickly to see who the voice belonged to. Alexa relaxed when she remembered who Logan was when she saw him, a concerned look etched onto his face.

"Alexa? Are you alright?" Logan asked in concern putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

She relaxed under his warm touch and nodded her head. "Yeah, I just forgot where I was for a moment." She laughed to herself. Logan smiled as she laid back down into his warm, muscular arms.

"Morning Logan." She laughed a little.

He chuckled, "Good morning Alexa."

They laid like that in comfortable silence for a while, Logan holding Alexa close in his arms, Alexa snuggled up close to him laying her head on his chest.

"Do you want me to make some breakfast?" Logan asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Alexa just nodded her head, she felt too weak to do anything, her whole body ached, her throat was so sore, she was afraid to talk because it would make it even worse.

Logan looked at her concerned. "Alexa? Are you ok? You don't look so well."

Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

She could feel Logan watching her with concern.

"Are you sure?" Logan pressed on, his voice gentle but stern.

She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to trouble him anymore than she already had. She was about to tell him she was fine and not to worry, but she felt her stomach start to churn. Suddenly she felt queasy and dizzy.

Logan saw her clutch her stomach and jump out of the bed, immediately coming back with a small trash can before handing it to Alexa. She grabbed her stomach quickly and emptied the contents of her stomach into it, tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes as the barf come up burning her already sore throat. Logan kneeled down beside her trembling body, rubbing her back soothing and holding her long brown hair back as she threw up.

"Shh, it's ok. You'll be alright." Logan soothed, trying to get her to calm down a little. When Alexa finally stopped throwing up she buried her teary face into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry Logan." She choked out.

Logan rubbed her back soothingly. "There's nothing to be sorry about sweetheart." He held her close in his muscular arms. "You just relax ok? I'll take care of you." So Alexa sniffled and nodded as Logan helped her up, leading her to the living room.

"Here" Logan said handing her the remote for the TV.

"Put on anything you want, I'm going to make something to help settle your stomach ok?" He smiled.

She smiled slightly back and nodded.

Logan walked into the kitchen, getting started on breakfast, nothing that would make Alexa's stomach upset again. No milk, eggs, anything dairy really. He settled on making some chicken noodle soup. He found some ginger ale and poured her a glass. Logan finished making the soup and brought a bowl out for Alexa after letting it cool down a little.

Alexa smiled at him gratefully when she saw him walking out with the two bowls of soup and a cup of ginger ale for her. He sat down next to her and handed her the bowl.

"Thanks Logan." Alexa said taking the bowl.

"So Alexa," He started before taking a bite if his soup. "Tell me a bit about yourself. Like, where are you from?" He spoke trying to keep conversation going. He really did want to get to know her better though, I mean, he wasn't going to let her leave until she was better anyways.

"Well," She took a bite of her soup before continuing. "I grew up in California, but I was born on Maine. I just moved out of an apartment and into my new house, and that's pretty much it." She shrugged and took another bite of her soup.

"What about you?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm twenty three, I was born and raised in Texas, and I'm currently in a band called Big Time Rush." He smiled wide.

"Oh cool! The name sounds familiar."

Logan nodded and took another bite of his soup, finishing it. "We have a show on Nickelodeon too."

Alexa nodded and finished her soup. As soon as she set down the bowl she felt her stomach churn again.

"Logan." She looked at him clutching her stomach again.

He got up and ran to get her another small trash can, quickly returning and handing it to her. She started throwing up violently again and all Logan could do was just sit and hold her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly, telling her it would be alright.

**Much more to come very soon! Glad you all like it so far please leave some reviews telling me what you think! ;D XOXO EM**


	3. Movie Marathons, Bad Breakups, and Tour

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Enjoy! I know it's been a while since I updated but! Enjoy anayways please! ;)**

When Alexa finally stopped throwing up, Logan gave her some medicene and put her to bed. Logan had just been texting the guys and explaining what had been happening the past few days, and how he was about to have a Paranormal Activity marathon. He asked if they wanted to come over, but they all said that they where busy. A few hours later, he was about to start watching the Paranormal Activity movies when Alexa came out yawning.

"L-Logan?"

Logan put the Paranormal Activity movies down on the coffee table and rushed over to her, helping her walk towards the couch.

"Hey Alexa. Are you feeling any better darling?"

Alexa nodded sleepily. "Much better actually, thank you Logan."

"Good." He smiled. "And no problem at all. Actually, I was just about to have a Paranormal Activity marathon, would you like to join me?" He smiled.

"Sure! I love those movies! They're the best!" She smiled and gave Logan a high five.

"Great! Let's get to it then!"

Alexa giggled slightly at Logan's exitment as he put in the first movie. He was so funny! She watched as he made his way back to the couch and smiled at her. He smiled that perfect smile... Alexa shook her head.

_Stop Alexa, you just met him, and besides, you have a boyfriend!_

Alexa sighed quietly as Logan sat next to her.

"Alexa? Are you ok?"

She snapped out of it and looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah, sorry, I just zoned out there for a minute." She smiled.

Logan laughed a little and pressed play.

"Alright. WAIT!" He yelled jumping up from the couch, causing Alexa to jump from surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"We can't watch this movie yet!"

"Why...?" She asked dragging the word out.

"We have to turn out all the lights first!" He yelled before running around and turning all the lights out, so that the only light in the house basicly was the TV screen.

"There! Now we can watch it!" He said plopping down on the couch next to her.

Alexa just laughed at him and restarted the movie.

"Ready Logan?" Alexa asked still laughing.

Logan chuckled and put his arm around her. "Yep!"

Alexa giggled a little more and leaned into Logan as the movie started.

Every now and then a few scenes make Logan jump, others made Alexa jump and bury her face in Logans chest, peeking one eye out so she could still watch. It went the same way with every movie exept the last, which neither Logan or Alexa had seen. They both jumped numorous times and yelled at the TV. They both jumped and screamed at the end when the demon jumped out and it ended there.

"Holy crap! I'm having a freaking heart attack!" Alexa yelled as Logan turned the TV off, which freaked them out even more, seeing as the whole house was pitch black now.

They heard the door open and close.

"Who's there?!" Logan yelled pulling Alexa closer to him protectivly, as if a demon was going to grab one of them, or posses one of them, or both of them! Logan started freaking out along with Alexa.

"ROAR!"

"BOO!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Three different voiced yelled as Logan and Alexa felt pairs of hand grab their shoulders

"AHHHH!" They both screamed at the top of their lungs until they heardlaughing. Wait a minute! Logan would recognize those laughs anywhere!

"KENDALL! JAMES! CARLOS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!"

Alexas eyes widened as she didn't know who Carlos, James or Kendall was.

Kendall, Carlos and James where laughing uncontrolablly on the floor behind the couch when Logan got up and turned on the living room light and started laughing himself.

"Alexa, these are the other three idiots i'm in a band with." He said through his laughter to the terrified girl sitting on his couch. Alexa finally understood what had just happened and started laughing as well.

"Well that's one way to meet someone!" She laughed.

Logans heart fluttered apon hearing her laugh, her beautiful, melodic laugh and-

_Stop it Logan! You just met her!_

Logan shook his head.

Once everyone calmed down enough, which took like twenty minutes, because every time they would stop laughing and go to introduce themselves, they would think about what had just happened and started laughing all over again. So once they finally calmed down enough, they introduced themselves.

Once they all got through they're introductions and 'Nice to meet you's and all that, they all sat around the living room telling Alexa her stories of wild fans on tour, about their pranks and everything else.

"Oh, there was this one time when we were at a meet and greet and Carlos and I hid behind the curtain with a blow horn, James was standing in front of the curtain and we were waiting for Kendall to come out." Logan started and Carlos started laughing and finished for him.

"And we were kinda hoping he would'nt notice that half the band was missing!" Carlos laughed.

"And so when he came back out he stood in front of the curtain with James and Carlos blew the blow horn and scred the bejezus out of Kendall!" Logan finished and they all started laughing.

"Oh, and what about that time when a fan threw a bra at Kendall on stage!" James laughed.

"Yeah, and then Carlos took it and held it to my chest!" Kendall laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Alexa laughed.

"Yeah really! It was so funny!" James laughed.

"I would love to go on tour with you all!" Alexa laughed.

"Yeah! We actually have a tour coming up! We have our Summer Break Tour! We kinda need a gutarist." Logan said.

"Really? I was just kidding but, I can play guitar. Electric, bass, or acoustic?"

James shrugged. "Either one, but electric and bass are good, Kendall and Dustin are our acustic players." James smiled.

"Which one can you play?" Carlos asked.

Alexa shrugged and smiled. "All three."

"Really!? Oh man! James call out manager and we'll see what we can do! Go go go!" Logan yelled as James whipped out his phone and started to dial their managers number, causing Alexa, Carlos and Kendall to laugh a bit.

"Put it on speaker!" Kendall yelled.

James nodded and did so.

After about three rings, their manager picked up.

"Hello?"

Yeah hey, it's James! We finally found a guitarist!"

"Really? You found somebody?!"

"Yeah!"

"Bass, electric or acoustic?"

"All three!"

"Really? That's great!"

I know right, it's incredible!" James yelled making Alexa blush a little bit as they all listened to the phone conversation intently.

"So what's his name?"

They all burst into laughter opon hearing this, including Alexa, leaving Derek, their manager, confused.

"Yeah, um, _her_ name is Alexa,

"Oh, urm, my bad..." He said causing them all to erupt in a fit of laughter again, Derek included.

"Yeah... Logan saved her from drowning in a frozen lake..." James told him after they calmed down enough.

"Really...?" He dragged the word out slightly.

"Yeah, long story..."

"I'd love to hear it sometime..."

"Oh, you will!" Logan chimed it laughing.

Derek laughed.

"Well, We'll set up a meeting tomorrow and figure out who's bus she'll be going on for the tour." He said simply.

"Wait, who's bus I'm going to be on for the tour?! Does that mean..." Alexa started, her eyes lighting up.

"That's right! You're going on tour with Big Time Rush Alexa!" Derek said, resulting them all to screm in joy and making Derek laugh at their exitement but wince at how loud they were.

"Alright boys, and Alexa," He added once their cheering died down. "I'll see you all tomorrow and we'll get everything ready and set up for the tour!"

"Alright! Thanks Derek! You're the best! See you tomorrow!" Logan yelled smiling before Derek chuckled and hung up the phone.

Oh, Logan, can you drop me off at my house then? I need to pack my stuff if I'm going to go on tour with you guys!" She smiled.

"Sure Alexa! No problem. You guys just gonna stay here and eat my food?" Logan asked turning to the others.

They all shrugged.

"Pretty much." They all said at once.

This caused them all to laugh. Logan shook his head laughing.

"Fine. I'll be back in a bit."

And with that Logan and Alexa left to go to Alexa's house.

* * *

When they got to Alexa's house, there was a car waiting in the driveway. Alexa recongnized it immidiately, it was her boyfriends car. She saw him standing at the front door. Brendon turned around and saw her getting out of Logans truck.

"Alexa! Babe I was so worried about you!" He yelled running to her and giving her a huge hug.

"I'm fine Brendon." She said hugging him back. Logan got out of the truck and saw what was going on, he just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"And who is this?" Brendon asked when he pulled away from his hug with Alexa.

"This is Logan, he saved me from drowning in the frozen lake the other day, I'm going on tour with him and his band for the summer." She smiled and watched Brendons face to see how he wpuld take this.

"Alexa! That's fantastic! Here, I'll help you inside and help you pack." He smiled.

Alexa smiled back, glad he was taking it so well.

"Alright Alexa, um, call me when you're finished packing alright? I'll come pick you up leter." Logan smiled.

"Alright! See you in a bit Logan!" She smiled and waved as Logan got into his truck and waved bye to Alexa and Brendon, watching them walk into her house together.

Logan started up his truck and started to drive home thinking about Alexa and Brendon. _He seems like a nice enough guy, I mean if he was that worried about Alexa, but then again, who wouldn't be that worried. She's such a beautiful girl, I mean, anything could happen to a girl as beautiful as she is._

He shook his head as he stopped at a stoplight.

_Stop it Logan! You just met her BOYFRIEND!_

He sighed, deep in thought, but his thoughts were soon inturupted by a honking noise from behind his car. The honking snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized that the light had turned green. He quickly stepped on the gas petal and drove home.

He pulled into his driveway and walked into his house, dropping the keys lazily on the counter and plopping sown next to the guys.

"Um, hello?! Earth to Logan!?" Kendall said waving his hand in front of his face to get him to snap out of it.

"You alright bud?" James asked shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouch.

Logan shook his head hoping it would help to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, I just left Alexa at her house with her boyfreind, he seemed nice enough, but something seems off. I don't know, but something tells me I shouldn't have left I guess."

Kendall patted his back. "I'm sure she's fine Logan."

"Yeah orobobly, I guess I'm just being a little paranoid." He chuckled. "But can you blame me? You all scared the shit out of us earlier!" He laughed. The other boys laughed too.

"Well in out defence, you totally did set yourself up for that!" Kendall laughed.

"Yeah! Really, you and Alexa are just to easy to scare!" Carlos laughed.

"Says they guy who flipped his shit when the power went out last week in the studio." Logan laughed. "Screaming about how ghosts and stuff where gonna get you!" Logan laughed some more.

"Hey! That's different!"

"How is that different at all?" Logan asked still laughing.

"Well, I, um..." Carlos struggled to think of an excuse.

"Exactly!" Logan laughed.

"Not so tough in the dark are you Carlitos?" Kendall laughed.

"Shut up!" Carlos smacked his arm but started to laugh himself.

Soon their playful making fun of who was the easyest to scare was interuppted by Logan's cell phone ringing.

"Oh, that's probobly Alexa." Logan said getting up from the couch and walking away from the others who continued laugghing and teasing each other.

He picked up his phone.

"Hello? Alexa?"

"Y-Yeah, Logan? C-Can you come over now?" She answered sounding tearful, sad, and scared.

"Yeah, I'm coming Alexa. What happened?!" Logan asked franticly, trying to keep calm as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, giving a quick silent wave to the others.

He closed the front door to his house and practicly ran to his truck and jumped in, starting the car.

"It's- It's Brendon, h-he tried to force sex on me. But I dumped his ass and kicked him out."

Logan clenched the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. Brendon better not be there, and he better pray that he doesn't ever run into Logan,_ ever_, or he was gonna kick Brendons stupid little ass.

"Well, first of all, good for you for dumping his scrawny little ass and kicking him out," Logaqn started, making Alexa laugh a little. Logan smiled a little at this and continued. "And second of all, are you hurt in any way?"

"No, just a little shook up."

"Alright." Logan said stopping the car, that was close, he almost ran a red light. It turned green again and Logan stepped on the gas petal quickly.

He finally pulled up to Alexa's house.

"Alright, I'm here, I'll be in in a minute."

"Ok, thanks Logan."

"No problem." He smiled and hung up.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of his truck, slamming the door quickly behind him and running to the front door. He put his hand on the knob, but before he could turn it, the door swung open on it's own, revealing a distraught Alexa. She ran into Logans arms, which wrapped around her immidiatly out of habit. She hugged him tight, glad to be in his strong, protective arms.

"Thank you Logan." Alexa mumbled into his chest.

"No need to thank me Alexa, now let's go get you packed for the Summer Break Tour huh?!" He said smiling wide.

Alexa smiled wide and took his hand leading her to her room.

"Sorry, it's a huge mess, there's clothes EVERYWERE!" She laughed.

Logan laughed. "Thats alright."

Alexa lead him into her room, there where clothes and outfits laid out around her floor and on her bed, pairs of shoes where scattered around and there where two suitcases laying on the floor, a smaller one, which was closed so Logan assumed that was her bag of, urm, 'personal items'.

"So I see you've got one packed." Logan said kinda awkawardly.

"Alexa laughed at how nervous Logan looked. "yeah, from they way you're acting you know thats my makeup bag, hair straightener, ect." She laughed a little.

"Um, yeah."

Alexa shook her head and laughed at Logan.

"Well, I've got most of my bag packed, so you can go ahead and sit on my bed, we'll just talk." She shrugged.

"Oh, sorry! Let me move these." She said moving the outfits off of her bed.

"There ya go." She said before she sat down and started to pack again. Logan walked over and sat on her blue bed. He looked at his hands not really knowing what to say. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?!

"So what usually happens while you guys are on tour?" Alexa asked sparking the conversation while she put two or three pairs of skinny jeans in her suit case.

Logan shrugged. "Lots of things. You actually never know what's gonna happen, so you've got to be prepared for pretty much anything!" He laughed.

"Really?"

Logan nodded. "Yep! So are you prepared for anything?" He asked laughing a little.

"Almost, hold on." She said holding up a finger. She pulled something from her suit case and crawled over to the smaller bag. She unzipped it, threw whatever she had in her hand inside, and zipped it back up again. Next she stood up and walked over to her dresser, she opened the drawer and pulled out a small booklet and a few other regular sized books. She packed the regular sized books away in her suit case and the smaller booklet in the smaller bag.

Alexa laughed silently to herself under her breath.

_These boys are in for it, I've got all kinds of pranks in that little booklet._

What was the first thing she put in her small 'personal' bag? Her wallet. What? Logan said she had to be prepared for anything, that includes a few certain boys going through your bag and stealing your money...

She packed away a few more items, her laptop, her chargers, new headphones. Crap, she had to get herself a new ipod and phone...

_Oh well, I'll do it on tour, I've got enough money for that and more. Luckily._

"Yep!" Alright! I'm all packed. So when do we leave?"

Logan chuckled and shrugged. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

Logan nodded. "Yep! right after you meet Derek and we get everything settled you're getting on the tour bus with, hopefully me and Kendall, and we're off!" He smiled.

"Wait, so I only have the bus ride to learn all of your music?!" Alexa yelled.

Logan shrugged and chuckled a little at her reaction.

"Yup, pretty much."

Alexa sighed and grabbed her bags and guitar case.

"Fine. Let's just get back to your place."

Logan smiled and grabbed her guitar case from her, before also grabbing her acoustic guitar for her.

"Thanks Logan."

Logan shrugged following her out to his truck and putting her stuff down in the bed of his truck.

"No problem. Now lets go!" He yelled smiling.

"WOO HOO! Let's do this!" Alexa cheered jumping in the passanger seat. And with that, they were off to Logans house to share more stories about tour.

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**


	4. Starting off Tour!

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**

* * *

They all spent the night at Logan's house. Not on purpose, they all just ended up passing out on the couches in Logan's living room.

They all woke up a few minutes late and hurriedly ate breakfast and checked to see if they had everything, well, Logan and Alexa did, the others had to drive to their houses and make sure that they had everything, needless to say, Logan and Alexa where the first ones to arrive at Paramount Studios and load their stuff onto the bus. It was decided at last minute that Alexa would be in the same bus as Kendall and Logan.

While they waited for Kendall, Carlos and James to arrive, they decided to go to Derek's office and introduce him to Alexa, also so he could give Alexa her music for the tour, which she only had a few hours to learn everything. What was it four hours or eight...? Either way, she was sure she could get it done.

"Hey Derek! This is Alexa Davis!" Logan said as they into Derek's office.

"Awesome! Welcome to the family Alexa!" He said getting up and hugging her.

Derek was dressed in a simple outfit, grey skinny jeans and a Batman shirt.

_'Ok, if this was like the work uniform I would totally be ok with that!'_ Alexa thought to herself. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to enjoy this job.

Derek gave her the music and they talked for a little bit on what to expect, she gave him her Twitter name, e-mail address, all that good stuff. So in case he needed to contact her or check over her Twitter feed for whatever reason, he could. He made sure to tell her to make sure that she had Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's numbers and that they had hers, which they did, They had exchanged numbers the other night after Kendall, Carlos, and James scared the shit out of them and introduced themselves.

"So while we're waiting on the other guys, Logan, would you care to tell me how you saved her from drowning?"

Logan chuckled along with Alexa and the two sat down in the cool lounge chairs Derek had.

"Well..." Logan started. Logan told him everything he had done. By the time he finished his story, Carlos, Kendall and James burst through the door, not even a second later.

Carlos was the first to get up, he held his hands in the air.

"Alright! I totally won that!"

"Did not! I came in first!" James yelled jumping up.

"No, you guys are both wrong! I obviously beat the both of you!" Kendall said getting up.

"Derek?!" They all said at the same time while turning to him.

Derek looked at them and thought hard for a minute.

"It's Carlos!" He said standing up and pointing to him.

"YES! I told you! In your faces!" He yelled and started to do a ridiculous victory dance before James tackled him laughing.

"This is what you've signed up for Alexa, a whole three or four months with this." Logan told her putting a hand on her shoulder before jumping onto James and Carlos, leaving Alexa, Kendall, and Derek to laugh at them.

"Alright boys! And Alexa. Time to go!" Derek yelled after checking his watch. Logan, Carlos and James got finally stopped tackling each other and helped each other up, causing Kendall and Alexa to laugh. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fantastically fun and entertaining four months.

They all said their goodbyes, which was pretty entertaining to Alexa, the guys were hugging and fake crying and sobbing like they were never gonna see each other again, and then when they broke apart from their hugs they all announced to each other, "See you in eight hours!" And got onto their separate buses. Alexa laughed and climbed onto the bus behind Kendall and Logan, immediately going to the back and grabbing her guitar so that she could practice the new music she was given.

After a few hours, she was sure she had gotten all of the music down. Alexa then tried practicing without the sheet music a few times and nailed every single song perfectly.

"Sounds good."

Alexa jumped at the sudden voice behind her and turned around to see Kendall.

She smiled and set her guitar down.

"You think so? I was trying to practice without the sheet music."

Kendall nodded and walked over to her.

"It sounds really good." He walked over and picked up Alexa's Blue Electric guitar and strummed a few notes before handing it back to her.

"It's a really nice guitar." Kendall said sitting on the couch next to her.

Alexa nodded and started packing away her music and guitar. "She's my baby." Alexa smiled proudly.

"She?"

"Yep, my guitar's a she. Problem?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, no, just asking." He chuckled.

"Have you ever played for any other bands before or been on tour?" Kendall asked.

Alexa shook her head. "Nope, not at all, first concert, first tour."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"You learn pretty quickly then."

Alexa nodded. "I used to be the top student in my music class." She laughed. "I think even the teacher was jealous of my mad skills." She laughed waggling her eyebrows.

Kendall nodded impressed in approval and laughed.

"So you exited for your first show then?"

"Oh, are you kidding?! Hell yeah I'm exited!"

Kendall laughed. "Glad to see ya so pumped up then!"

Alexa laughed.

Just then Logan walked into the room, seeing Kendall and Alexa talking and laughing to each other, he felt a pang of jealousy, but why? It's not like he was dating her, or he had some 'Wolfy Claim' on her. Yes ok, Alexa might have made him watch Breaking Dawn part two, and he might have actually kinda enjoyed it... But that's besides the point!

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?

Kendall and Alexa turned to Logan.

"Nope we were just talking about the tour. Where were you? You look like you just woke up!" Alexa laughed.

"Probably because I did." Logan laughed walking over to sit next to Alexa. But right as she did she sprang up from her seat.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled running out of the room with a devious smile on her face. She opened her suit case and pulled out five movies. She laughed mischievously to herself before running back to the back of the tour bus where a confused looking Kendall and Logan sat and where the TV was.

She quickly put in the first movie and turned th TV on before either Kendall or Logan could even ask.

"Um, what movie is that?" Logan asked.

She laughed as she skipped through the movie trailers and commercials.

"You'll see soon enough Logie."

She laughed using the nickname she knew he hated, making Logan regret telling her his moms old nickname for him when he was younger, and her nickname for him now... And now he realized his mistake...

"Oh come on, Twilight?! Really Alexa?!" Logan yelled once the main menu popped up and she pressed play.

"Come on! We didn't do anything to deserve this!" Kendall protested.

"Well, I didn't, you on the other hand scared the crap out of us last night sooo..."

"Shut up Logan." Kendall laughed throwing a pillow at him.

Alexa hit both of their arms, earning an OW! from each of them, she smirked at the two.

"Do you both really think that I'd torture myself by watching it too?! I may be a girl, but that doesn't necessarily mean I actually LIKE Twilight! We're not actually going to watch it, we're going to make fun of it AS we watch it, that way it's more fun, I do it all the time when I'm bored and don't feel like doing anything else." She shrugged.

She smirked and laughed at the looks on their faces before they each gave her a high-five.

"Nice plan..." Logan said slowly.

"It actually is, really, but I still hate this movie though and nothing can change that.." Kendall said.

"That's alright," Alexa laughed. "I'm sure even some of the die-hard Twilight fans hate at least the first movie!" She laughed earning another high-five from both Kendall and Logan.

So that's what they did, they made fun of the first movie, Alexa made them skip the second because she said, and I quote, "I don't want to listen to all of Bella's bitching and complaining about Edward."

Kendall started to argue but Alexa literally threatened to throw the movie out the window, in which resulted in Kendall shutting his mouth and them watching Eclipse.

Halfway through the movie, Kendall started to shush Alexa and Logan as he intently watched the movie.

Logan and Alexa laughed and Kendall shushed them again making them laugh harder at how intently he was watching the movie when just about two hours ago he was talking about how much he hated it.

When Eclipse was over Kendall immediately jumped up and put in Breaking Dawn Part One. Causing Logan and Alexa to go into a fit of laughter as they silently, well, quietly make fun of the movie together. But by the last movie, Breaking Dawn Part Two, they all shut up and watched, quoting things like, "Nessie?! You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster!?" And stuff like that. When the movie was over they goofed off until the tour bus stopped at the venue.

Kendall and Logan started to get up but Alexa pushed them back down.

'Nope! We need to do one more thing before we can go!"

"Grab your guitar?" Kendall asked.

Logan and Alexa laughed and even Kendall chuckled a little bit.

"No! Well, ok, two more things then.. We're going to take a picture!" She said taking Logan's phone.

"Here, see? Now smile!" Alexa said as she snapped the picture and posted it on Logan's Twitter.

** 1LoganHenderson Hacked by your new guitar player Alexa_Daviss! Our first show for the Summer Break Tour! Let's go! Oh, and #RushersAreTheBest ! HeffronDrive**

She hit the send tweet button and got up grabbing her guitar. "Alright, now we can go!"

Logan and Kendall shook their heads and laughed.

"Wait, why didn't you use your phone?" Kendall asked.

"It got destroyed in the lake along with my iPod and headphones..."

"Oh, right..."

They walked off the bus and Alexa nearly fell on the ground as the force of two people collided with her.

"ALEXA! KENDALL! LOGAN! YOU MADE IT!" Carlos and James yelled.

"CARLOS! JAMES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kendall and Logan yelled back hugging them, meanwhile Alexa was stuck in the middle of the giant_ 'I saw you only about like eight hours ago but I'm going to flip my shit when I see you group hug.'_

If it's like this every time, this is going to be one loonngg tour... Alexa thought to herself, but laughed at how silly the boys were anyways.

"Alright! Alright! We're all alive, now let's keep it that way and stop suffocating each other with hugs shall we?" Alexa said. They guys all backed away from her and she smirked. "Thanks you, now let's get to sound check." She said bending down to pick her guitar up.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" James yelled. But before Alexa could react, she felt herself being picked up by James. She watched as she was slung over his shoulder as Logan, Carlos and Kendall laughed. Alexa sighed as Carlos took out his phone and started to make a Keek. I mean, not that she really minded the view from over James' shoulder, but still!

"Hey guys! Carlos here! We just arrived at the venue and James is now carrying our new guitarist , Alexa Davis, to sound check!" He started laughing as Alexa yelled, "I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Carlos laughed. "Anyways! Heading to soundcheck! Peace out Rushers! Love you!" Carlos yelled and waved bye to the camera in his phone with Kendall and Logan waving bye in the backround also before ending the Keek and running after James and Alexa with Logan and Kendall following in tow.

"JAMES I SWEAR! PUT ME DOWN!" Alexa yelled.

"Nope, never! I'm carrying you ALL THE WAY To Soundcheck!" He yelled laughing.

"Fine!" Alexa yelled giving up. At least she didn't have to walk...

* * *

**Sorry it's a pretty short chapter! But things are about to get interesting... ;) Any idea on what sort of pranks they're gonna pull on each other? Let me know! Please review! They make me like the happiest person ever! Peace! ;) ~Em**


End file.
